


life is not a rom-com

by breakmystrings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakmystrings/pseuds/breakmystrings
Summary: Auston doesn't pine.





	life is not a rom-com

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a Tumblr prompt (Sappy Prompts: "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"). I didn't follow the prompt exactly though. In a perfect world, there would be more pining and the fic would be longer. Hopefully the nonny that prompted me enjoys this nonetheless. Thanks for your patience :)

Auston doesn’t pine. Pining is for like, rom-coms, and those stories Bree swears she doesn’t enjoy but continues to read when she thinks no one’s looking. Auston would tease her a lot more for it if she didn’t make him read it and he didn't get a little hooked himself (he’s a sucker for happy endings, sue him).

 

The point is, Auston doesn’t pine. He has no reason to. Not when he’s got Mitch, stripped down to nothing but his boxers, soft and pliant beside him, while they make out on his bed. It feels like a long time coming, too many glances and brief touches that made Auston think _now_ is the time to make a move, but those were all missed opportunities. Now that the opportunity is finally here though, Auston feels a thrum of anticipation under his skin at finally being able to _touch_ Mitch. He slides his hands up and down Mitch’s sides, to get his hands on as much skin as possible. Mitch makes the most beautiful sounds into the kiss, his breaths hitching when Auston squeezes his ass, the perfect handful.

 

Mitch’s cheeks are pink, lips red and plump, and Auston has to stop and stare for a second because holy shit, Mitch is _beautiful_ , all lean lines of muscle and pale skin stretched out in front of him to touch.

 

Auston slides his hand down the front of his boxers, gratified to feel that Mitch’s dick is already hard, and he fumbles to get his hand into his boxers so that he can feel him. He gives Mitch’s dick a squeeze, and Mitch sucks in a breath, flinching under Auston’s touch, and Auston pulls away.

 

“You okay?” Auston asks.

 

“Um…” Mitch bites his lips, eyes wide like _Auston_ is the one spooked, and says, “Don’t make a big deal about this.”

 

Auston wonders if someone has ever _not_ made a big deal out of something when told not to. He sits back on his heels and gives Mitch some space to prop himself up onto his elbows.

 

“I kind of, haven’t done this before?” Mitch says. His head is tilted to the side, like he’s uncertain, and he’s still chewing on his bottom lip, already slick and red and it takes Auston a second to pull his gaze away from it.

 

“Like, with guys?” Auston asks and Mitch blushes even more.

 

“Like, with anyone,” Mitch says.

 

Auston blinks.

 

“Oh lord, you’re making a big deal about it,” Mitch complains and he flops back onto the bed. 

 

It takes Auston a minute to pull himself together, his brain going all sorts of places from that reveal, to ask, “So, like, never?” It’s not the most eloquent response but it gets his point across. 

 

Mitch rolls his eyes at him. “It wasn’t that easy you know? Whoever said juniors was a place to fuck around is full of crap.” That startles a laugh out of Auston because he’s definitely heard the rumours too, even got told he’s missing out by going to Switzerland with his mom instead of sticking around for juniors where “buddies being buddies” carries a different meaning. “And like, I was living with my billet family, couldn’t exactly bring home guys. Plus, London is tiny, and people talk you know? Couldn’t risk it.”

 

Auston gets it, but he still has a hard time wrapping his head around this, that Mitch never got the opportunity and now he wants this with _him_.

 

“It’s not like I was waiting or something,” Mitch says, but he definitely looks embarrassed enough that if he said he _was_ waiting for the right guy, Auston would believe him too. “But, it’d be better with someone I trusted, right?”

 

Auston wonders if Mitch does it intentionally, the casual way he devastates those around him with his easy affection and words, like it’s nothing special when Auston feels like his heart might burst.

 

“Just buddies being buddies, right?” Auston says, for a lack of something better because his chest feels too full right now, like Mitch and his ridiculousness has wormed its way inside of him, taking up every inch of space inside.

 

Mitch snorts, and says, “Yeah, let’s call it that.” He pulls Auston back down to kiss him. Mitch kisses like he plays on the ice, passionate and determined, throwing himself into it with everything he’s got. Auston feels a thrill inside of him that reminds him of playing on the same line as Mitch, that anticipation and excitement where he feels like he can read every move he makes, yet still be surprised when he does something Auston doesn’t expect. Mitch makes everything feel so easy. 

 

Auston slides his hand down Mitch’s side and stops when he reaches the waistband of his boxers this time.

 

“Can I?” Auston asks when he pulls back. Mitch nods his head, and he lifts his hips off the bed so that Auston can pull down his boxers. His dick is hard and leaking at the tip, perfectly proportional with the rest of him, and Auston rubs his thumb on the head before leaning down to get a taste.

 

Mitch yelps and Auston pulls off before Mitch’s hips buck into his mouth.

 

“That’s rude, you know,” Auston chastises, but it’s hard to look serious when Mitch looks completely undone already, and they’ve barely even gotten started.

 

“Whoops,” Mitch says, completely unrepentant. He reaches out with his hands and tugs impatiently on Auston’s boxers too. “Off.” Auston doesn’t need to be asked twice. He pulls his boxers off and tosses them off the side of the bed, and goes back to straddling Mitch’s thighs. He stills when he feels the heat of Mitch’s gaze on him, his lips parted as he slides his hands up Auston’s thighs and looking wild around the eyes.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Mitch says, like he can’t believe it, and Auston blushes when he feels Mitch touch him like he’s something remarkable, sitting up like he wants to be closer.

 

“What do you want?” Auston asks, because he needs to say something to distract him from Mitch’s hands, neither gentle or rough, but rather exploratory, like he’s trying to map all the different lines of muscle with his fingers. His dick twitches when Mitch’s touch gets close but not close enough, like he’s _trying_ to drive Auston crazy, and he wants nothing more than to push him down to get his hands all over him again.

 

Mitch looks up, his lashes splayed across the top of his cheeks, framing his gorgeous blue-grey eyes, his mouth so close to Auston’s dick that Auston can practically feel his breaths on it. “Want to fuck me? I’ve tried with fingers, but I think your dick will feel better.” Mitch presses a soft kiss on the tip of his dick, and Auston nearly bucks his hips into Mitch’s face, Jesus Christ. Thank god for his reflexes, but Mitch smiles knowingly anyway, that ass.

 

“Lay down,” Auston orders and Mitch does as he’s told, stretching himself out comfortably with a pillow tucked under his head. Auston wants to give himself a pat on the back for how calm that comes out instead of frenzied like he feels inside. He reaches for the condom and lube inside his nightstand, and drops them beside Mitch’s hip. “Tell me if you need me to slow down.”

 

“I think I need you to hurry up more,” Mitch says, pointing towards his hard dick, and Auston can’t help rolling his eyes, fond. His best friend is ridiculous, and he tells him so. “Yet here we are.” Mitch grins, his tongue poking out now, and Auston feels even more fond. He bends down to kiss Mitch, one hand reaching for the lube and popping the cap with his thumb to pour some onto his fingers. He lowers his kisses to Mitch’s neck, sucking hard on the soft skin there as he slips one finger in slowly, thrusting carefully. 

 

“Okay?” Auston asks and he feels Mitch wiggle his hips on his finger, like he’s trying to get more comfortable.

 

“Yeah, feels different,” Mitch says, sounding breathless already. “It’s good.”

 

Auston presses a kiss on Mitch’s collarbone this time and pulls out only to push back in with two fingers this time, slippery with lube. Mitch gasps when Auston begins to move his fingers, tossing his head back and exposing even more of his neck for Auston to kiss. Mitch is so warm and tight around his fingers, Auston can’t even imagine what it’ll be like to push inside of him, to feel _this_ around his dick instead.

 

“More, I can do more, come on,” Mitch says, grinding his hips down on Auston’s fingers.

 

Auston pulls out and squeezes more lube on his fingers, until it’s dripping onto the sheets, and Mitch nudges him impatiently, like even a few seconds without Auston inside of him is too long. Auston takes his time though, pushing three fingers inside of Mitch and watching his face, to make sure it’s not too much.

 

Mitch makes a beautiful sound when Auston gets as deep as he can, his skin flushing all the way down his chest now, and Auston is leaking at the tip, aching for some attention as well.

 

“Oh god, _so_ good Matts,” Mitch says, pushing back like he wants to feel _more_. Auston wants to draw more of those beautiful sounds out of him, sliding down the length of Mitch’s body so that he can get his mouth on his dick. Mitch moans loudly, hands digging into Auston’s hair, and Auston sucks the tip of his dick _hard_ , just as his fingers drive in deep. Auston takes his time stretching Mitch out after that, crooking his fingers to try and find his sweet spot while he leisurely blows him. Mitch keeps making these aborted movements, squirming on the sheets, and Auston has to throw his free arm over his hips to get him to _stay_.

 

“You’re too fucking good at this,” Mitch gasps, and he’s pulling Auston’s hair harder than is polite, but he loves how close to the edge Mitch is already, how shameless he is with how much he wants this.

 

Auston twists his fingers, and he knows he’s got the right spot when Mitch’s back arches right off the bed with a sharp gasp and Auston has to pull off so he doesn’t choke on his dick.

 

“Oh my _god_ , you suck,” Mitch says, falling back onto the bed, his chest heaving.

 

“I know, you love it,” Auston says, smirking, and Mitch whacks him weakly in the arm, but he’s smiling.

 

“You going to fuck me now? I’m not going to last, if you keep doing that,” Mitch says, and it’s really unfair how Mitch can just _say_ things like that and make Auston nearly lose it with barely any effort.

 

“Give me a sec,” Auston says, and he reaches for the condom with clumsy fingers. He tears it open with his teeth, and Mitch watches him carefully, like he doesn’t want to miss a single moment. It doesn’t take long for Auston to get the condom on and lubed up, and he nudges Mitch to roll over, but he’s either being difficult or he’s missing the cue.

 

“It’ll be easier on your stomach, your first time,” Auston says, but Mitch refuses to budge.

 

“I like it better like this,” Mitch says, sliding his hands down Auston’s back and onto his ass, giving it a squeeze. “I want to touch too.”

 

Jesus Christ, Auston has to squeeze the base of his dick to give it some much-needed attention, and also because it’d be fucking embarrassing if _he’s_ the one that blows his load too early. 

 

He nudges Mitch’s legs apart with his knee and presses in slowly. Mitch feels so good, tight and hot around Auston’s dick, and Auston looks down, relieved to see that Mitch is still hard. Mitch is clutching onto Auston’s arms like he’s a lifeline. He’s pressing his head back against the pillow, mouth parted, and skin flushed beautifully.

 

“Let me know when you’re good,” Auston says, forcing his hips to stay still while Mitch gulps for air.

 

“I’m good, come on, fuck me,” Mitch says, voice rough and breathy. “God, you feel so fucking good. Feel so full.” He’s sliding his hands down Auston’s pecs and abs now, eyes wide and full of wonder. “Oh lord, you’re so hot,” he says in awe, as if he can’t believe it, and Auston would be offended if he didn’t feel the same.

 

“And you’re fucking beautiful,” Auston says, and then he has to kiss Mitch, before he says anything else stupid and revealing and vulnerable.

 

He fucks into Mitch with deep, hard thrusts, and it’s hard to keep up a steady rhythm while trying to kiss Mitch breathless, but he doesn’t want to pull away either so they’re just exchanging air, lips brushing with every snap of Auston’s hips, so close their noses bump too. He grabs Mitch’s dick between them and strokes it in time with his thrusts. Mitch keeps making these sounds, these hitching breaths that pushes Auston closer and closer to the edge with every thrust, and it doesn’t take long for him to get close, but he wants Mitch to come first.

 

“Tell me when you’re close,” Auston says, gritting his teeth as he tries to pull together what little control he has left, and he squeezes Mitch’s dick just a bit harder, flicking his wrist faster until Mitch is gasping and gripping Auston’s arm so hard that it’s probably going to leave bruises.

 

“I’m close, I’m close,” Mitch gasps, and then he’s coming, squeezing tight around Auston. It only takes him snapping his hips twice more before he’s following. Auston feels like he doesn’t stop coming, and he has to brace himself on his forearms to stop himself from collapsing on top of Mitch. He slides his fingers through Mitch’s hair and tries to get his attention.

 

“Hey, you good?” Auston asks, and it takes Mitch a second for his glazed eyes to focus on him.

 

“ _So_ good,” Mitch says happily. “I don’t think I can move though.” He laughs, eyes crinkling happily, and adds, “I’m going to sleep over, mmkay?” He says it like he’s not halfway there already.

 

Auston rolls his eyes, fond. “Wouldn’t expect anything different,” he says, and he gets up to takes care of the condom and to grab some wipes from the bathroom. He cleans himself off and then comes back to do the same for Mitch, being extra careful when he slides the wipes between Mitch’s legs. He winces anyway, and Auston presses a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh without thinking about it.

 

Once they’re both cleaned up, Auston pulls the comforter up to cover them, and he’s surprised when Mitch rolls over onto his side to face him.

 

“That was awesome,” Mitch says, his voice soft and hoarse. “Sex is awesome. Or maybe you’re just awesome at it. Auston Matthews, awesome at everything.” He’s rambling nonsensically, but it makes Auston laugh and he rests a hand on Mitch’s hip, just for some contact.

 

“I’m okay,” Auston says neutrally, and Mitch snorts.

 

“Fine then, Auston Matthews, hope and saviour for the Toronto Maple Leafs, only ‘okay’ at sex,” Mitch deadpans.

 

Auston laughs, how can he not when Mitch is being so fucking ridiculous, but it wouldn’t be Mitch if he wasn’t like that. That too-full feeling in his chest comes back, warm and fond and _aching_ for Mitch. He rubs his thumb over the bone jutting out of Mitch’s hip, circling the soft skin there, like that’ll help calm the feeling inside of him. 

 

Mitch smiles, soft and devastating, and he leans forward to kiss Auston firmly on the lips, but he pulls back before it can go any further.

 

“Thanks man,” Mitch says, clearly drifting off already. “You’re the best kind of bro.”

 

“Anytime,” Auston says, feeling stupid and lame but it gets another smile out of Mitch. 

 

Mitch pats Auston awkwardly on the shoulder, and says, "Now I'm going to need to find out if sex is always this awesome and Auston Matthews is just mediocre or if he scores in bed as well as he does on the ice." Auston can't believe he knows a real person that would talk about it like that, but before he can chirp Mitch for it, his face has gone slack with sleep, mouth open, like when he passes out on Auston’s shoulder and drools all over his shirt. Auston knows he’s in too deep when he feels fond more than disgusted, wouldn't mind if he woke up next to a drooling-Mitch every morning from here on out.

 

Oh shit. Auston might be pining after all.


End file.
